club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic
Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic is a book in the Book Room that can only be seen during Holiday Parties. It can be seen on one of the desks in the Book Room. It stars the Elite Puffles in the Forest. Flit, the Green Puffle, is the main character. Summary The story follows a green puffle named Flit, who wants to make it up to the Puffle Pals for causing a lot of trouble before. He comes up with an idea to decorate the Song Tree with O' Berries. As he was decorating the tree, he gets stuck in the snow that was piling up on its branches. He attempts to get free, but to no avail. When his friends come by for caroling practice, they find Flit in his plight and try to figure out a solution to help Flit. After some time of thinking, they decided to help Flit get free of the tree by using their voices. They round up other puffles, and they sing so loud that the snow shakes off the tree, freeing Flit. As his friends compliment Flit's decoration and thoughtful idea, Flit closes the story by wishing Merry Christmas to his Puffle Pals. Story The snow was falling softly and silently as Flit came upon the massive tree in the middle fot he Forest. It was Christmas Eve, and, like all other puffles in the wild, he'd been looking forward to the annual Christmas carol sing-along. His eyes found the light from a shining star as it caught the side of an O' Berry, and Flit felt a wonderful idea begin to form. What if he decorated the giant tree? What if he covered it with O' Berries and surprised his puffle pals? The determined green puffle used his trusty propeller to gather O' Berries and transport them up, up, and all around the tree. As he worked, he smiled, thinking of how amazed his friends would be when they arrived to sing. He was, after all, always getting the gang into trouble with his endless adventure-seeking ways. Decking out their majestic song tree would be a wonderful way to let his best pals know how much they meant to him. He worked for a long time. Finally, as he was lifting the very last O' Berry to the highest point of the tree, his propeller got caught in the snow. Without warning, Flit was absolutely stuck. He was poking sideways from the tree, unable to move. Just a few moments passed before he heard his pals down below. "Arr. I'd bet a box of Puffle-O's our matey Flit was tryin' to find an adventure, again," Blast growled, turning even more red than usual. "Shiver me timbers! We can't be late for the singin'." A crooked smile spread over Flare's dark face. "Chill. The dude's an explorer. He might get into some trouble, yeah. But he's cool. Would any of us bother to seek out 'adventures'? Life is fly with that Flit around. We gotta find him. Like pronto!" "Hey! Up here!" But Flit was so high, they couldn't hear him. He wondered if he'd be stuck there all night. At least he'd be able to sing with his pals — even if they didn't hear him. "Wow! Gorgeous! Look at the tree! The O' Berries. Amazing!" Chirp, the yellow artistic puffle, began to imagine the artistic possibilities. "I'd love to paint that!" As she reached for her canvas, something wiggling at the top caught her eye. "Umm. Everyone! Look at the tree ornament at the very top. It's not an O' Berry. It's green... It's... It's..." "IT'S FLIT!" All the puffles looked up. The snowy silence filled with laughter. "What are you doing up there all stuck? And sideways?!" Our Christmas caroling starts soon! Come down!" They could hear Flit's faint laughter. "The snow is gluing me here! I can't move!" Loop started to laugh all over again. Her pink body shook the ground. "Wait! What if Flare makes a small flame? Then the snow will slowly melt and Flit will fall down in time for the songs." She was pleased with herself for the idea, because Bouncer usually had all the ideas that saved Flit. "I'll do it." Flare looked everywhere, but the O' Berry trees were bare. "It was a sweet thought, my friend. But Flit's used all the O' Berries as decorations! We're gonna need some magic." Bouncer, blue and determined, spoke up. "Your idea was excellent, Loop. Too bad Flit was so thorough with the O' Berries. Her gaze fell to Flare. "I don't think we'll need magic — but maybe a bit of music! It's time for another Plan Puffle," she declared. "We'll have to work together if we're going to get him down before the singing begins." And after a moment of thought, she smiled a giant smile. "We'll send out a message! We'll get plenty of puffles here ahead of time for a singing warm-up. We'll use our voices to shake the Forest. The tree will move and Flit will be free. He'll float down in time for the official Christmas singing festivities." "Shiver me timbers! Float down?! He'll plop in the snow like a sack of gold. How are we going ta' get the message to enough puffles?" Blast asked. Soon, the purple puffle, Pop, was blowing massive bubbles, and Chirp was putting her sing-song voice inside each one. Flare flipped his skateboard, transforming it into a snowboard, and started through the Forest. Every so often, he threw Pop's bubbles up in the air and Chirp's voice escaped when they burst... "Christmas carol practice Every puffle to the song tree!" Soon, puffles started to arrive. All of them marveled at the beauty of the decorated tree. Flit smiled when he heard what they said. "It's so beautiful... what a thoughtful thing for someone to do..." And as the practicing began, the notes from their songs carried up and swirled around; the sound waves just powerful enough to shake the snow from the tip of the tree and free Flit. Just before the official Christmas carol festivities were about to begin, he found himself in a snow pile surrounded by his best puffle pals. He looked at all of them and smiled. "You're such a troublemaker," Pop said. "Ye got us all shook up," Blast added. "Your tree is rad," Flare grinned as much as he ever had. Flit winked, his propeller turning once again, and he joined the circle around the tree. "Merry Christmas, puffle pals." The End Characters *Flit *Blast *Flare *Chirp *Loop *Bouncer *Pop Trivia *This is the only time puffles can speak. However, it is just in a story. Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019